Amore del Proibito: Love of the Forbidden
by AlbeeDarling
Summary: Sorry But due to lack in inspiration this is ON HOLD! YukiKyou!Better summary insideFor a few months now, Yuki and Kyou had been feeling some very interesting things toward each other. Then Tohru's injured and must stay with hatori leaving them on their
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: ** For a few months now, Yuki and Kyou had been feeling some very interesting things in regards to each other and after Tohru is injured while saving a young girl at a charity cabaret for Shigure's publishing company, Tohru is taken to the main house to recuperate in a non stressful environment With Tohru gone Yuki and Kyou must try to deal with no longer having her as a buffer between the two of them. And they must deal with their new feelings coming to light as the boys are forced to spend more time together while awaiting her return. What catalytic effects will their budding relationship have on their family and their curse? And what happens when their little riceball gets caught up in their dramatic afair as well as one of her own?

**Note: **Hey! This is my first attempt at yaoi and the pairing will end up being Yuki/Kyou as well as possibly Hatori/Tohru. So if you have a problem with those pairings then please leave now and save yourself the pain of having to read this wickedly awesome new fic! hehe

**Note 2: **Please excuse any spelling errors. I'm on my grandma's computer again and she only has word pad so there is no spell check! thank you and I hope you enjoy thie fic. it's a bit slow in the begining as I try to introduce the sittuation but dont worry things will heat up. Muwahaha!

Disclaimer: I do not Own Fruits basket although I wish i did...sigh

**Ch.1: Prelude to Confusion**

"Ok! Come on everyone we have little time to lose…curtain is up in 5 minutes!" Shigure's editor shouted backstage to get the players in gear. "Thank you five!" the assortment of people buzzing around called back to the nervous brown haired woman as they continued getting on their make up and costumes. Shigure emerged from a small closet back stage in a very dapper looking black suit and waltzed over to a door labeled "Ladies" and tapped lightly on the closed door with his closed fist.

"Oh girls! You're up soon…now remember if any of you need any help zipping anything or hooking anything please let me know…" the dog smiled leeringly at the door before promptly being smacked in the head by a very pissed looking Kyou and a disgusted Yuki. "Amazing…even when you do so called 'charity' work you still manage to let your inner pervert shine through" Yuki said in a deeply sarcastic tone. Shigure pouted and rubbed his sore head "oh that's not fair! I was just trying to be helpful Yuki-kun…besides you shouldn't be backstage anyway…the show's about to start" Shigure whined.

Kyou rolled his eyes and shoved his hands into his pockets "yeah right! Helpful…hah you're just a sick pervert and you always will be" Kyou said with a tone of finality. "Places!" came a panicked cry from the left wing and suddenly stage hands and performers were moving at lightning speed to get everything ready, "I'm sorry to disrupt this lovely heart to heart but it's time we took our seats" came a strong voice from behind the two teen boys, "thank you Haa-san! Now please hurry and get seated…it'll all start soon!" Shigure said with a gratuitous smile towards his friend as he ushered the three of his cousins out of the door leading back stage.

AS Shigure gave one last shove to his younger wards the two teens stumbled down the few steps to the auditorium causing them to crash heads as they became pushed together in the crowd. "Ow! Damn rat watch your head!" Kyou hissed as he glared directly into Yuki's amethyst eyes, Yuki was about to reply when a sudden nudge from a nearby stagehand caused him bump noses with Kyou. Yuki's heart began to beat wild in his chest as the warm sweet breath from Kyou's lips caressed his bare neck. '_What the ...? why wont my heart stop pounding'_ Yuki's mind buzzed as he unconsciously crooked his neck further to the side to allow more access to Kyou's breath. Kyou looked up at his rival only to be met with purple eyes half lidded in some mixed emotion that Kyou couldn't quite place.

Kyou blushed and took a deep staggering breath as he quickly stepped back from Yuki and turned away "w-what's with you? Move ya damn rat! The show's starting!" Kyou grumbled half heartedly as he pushed past Yuki towards their seats. Kyou felt a mixed pang of relief and disappointment as he left the closeness, After Kyou had gone to be seated Yuki slumped against the cool auditorium wall and sighed in relief. What was happening to him…why was his body reacting this way? The questioned swam through his mind a mile a minute. Yuki had suspected for some time now that he may be gay…bisexual at least, he'd never really been interested in any woman except for Tohru. But even with her Yuki questioned whether his love for her was romantic or simply brotherly love and adoration.

However the case his sexuality wasn't really that much of a problem to him, it was his growing attraction to a certain fiery redhead that made him worry. Now Yuki would never deny the fact that, like all the Sohmas Kyou possessed that striking beauty and princely charm. Although he was a lot rougher around the edges than most. But he was also the cat. Yuki's sworn enemy; it was impossible for anyone let alone him to have feelings for the cat. That was just the way of things, besides it was probably just raging hormones on Yuki's part, right? Yuki sure hoped so, for both their sakes.

"**Now Ladies and Gentlemen…we'd like to thank you all for your attendance and various donations to the South Pavilion women's shelter."** A petit grey haired woman spoke into the microphone as Yuki took his seat between Hatori and Kyou. The woman cleared her throat "**We would like to begin our little cabaret with a few readings from "The Vagina Monologues" by Eve Ensler…please sit back and enjoy!" **the woman concluded as a round of applause went off and she quickly exited the stage. Yuki felt his cheeks light up as he slid down into his seat '_great…an hour of discussing the female anatomy…it couldn't get any better'_ Yuki thought sarcastically as the first female performer began her monologue.

As the woman went on delivering her piece Kyou squirmed with discomfort in his chair, all the while his cheeks were flaming red due to the blunt and sometimes rough language. '_Oh kami…this is so damn embarrassing' _Kyou whined to himself as he looked around the dark auditorium restlessly. Suddenly his maroon eyes shifted over to the boy beside him, Kyou felt himself strangely drawn to the pale teen as he watched the light pinkish flush begin to cover his cheeks. The redhead smirked at the thought of what was running through his enemy's mind to cause his growing blush. From Yuki's blushing cheeks Kyou's eyes traveled downward to his slightly parted lips, they looked so soft and inviting in the dim lighting.

'_Wait! Inviting…? When the hell did I start thinking anything on that asshole was inviting?'_ Kyou felt himself blush deeper as he berated himself in his mind. Yuki's tongue darted out quickly from his mouth and washed a thin layer of moisture over his soft slightly pursed lips. The motions made Kyou's stomach tingle as he took a jagged breathe inwards to try and still the harsh beating of his heart in his chest. He couldn't help but notice how hauntingly beautiful his adversary looked in the shadow of the theater's stage lights. Although he'd never admit it aloud, besides it meant nothing to him Yuki was still his greatest mortal enemy and nothing would change that. Looks be damned, Kyou would never spare the oxygen it took to ever compliment Yuki…the single person who'd made his life a living hell since the day he was born.

No, Kyou would never admit his admiration for the rat…. he would never allow himself to appear weak especially in front of Yuki. Suddenly Kyou's thoughts were shattered by the sound of applause and cheering signaling the end of another performance, Kyou shook his head of those sickening thoughts and turned back to face the stage as the grey haired woman returned. "**Yes…and that was our very own Miki Hamata-san, Tomoe Hidaka-san, and Sonia Ritsubuka-san! Well done ladies" **the slim elderly woman beamed into the microphone as she clapped enthusiastically along with the audience. Kyou clapped as well although he hadnt really listened to a word any of the women had said. "**Now as we prepare for our next ensemble piece ...we will have a very talented young vocalist...Hokaru Maminashi-san who will be accompanied on the piano by another talented young lady Chiyaka Maminashi-san performing the song _memories _from the musical CATS" **the old woman said into the microphone.

A large round of clapping and cheering proceeded as the two young girls walked out on stage and bowed before taking their respective places at the piano and microphone, Kyou rolled his eyes and sunk lower into his seat '_there is a musical about cats? Americans are sure strange...oh well at least it aint about rats'_ Kyou smiled smugly to himself as the girl onstage began to sing in a sweet soprano accompanied by the soft melody from the piano. As the girl sang the lights dimmed on the stage and a spotlight came up on herself and the young accompianist leaving the rest of the stage in darkness while set pieces were being moved for the next act.

**Back Stage in the wings (the side areas of the stage) **

"Ok...Tohru-san and Ryou-san! the lights are down so start in with the table" a short bespectacled man wearing a headset whispered to Tohru Honda and the young man beside her backstage. "Yes sir" they both replied as they each took their place at either end of the 7ft long mahogany table that they were suposed to set onstage for the next number durring the set change. "Ok Tohru-kun on the count of three...one...two...lift!" the boy grunted as he hoisted his side of the heavy table off the ground. Tohru nodded and followed suit although with a lot more trouble, "I'm sorry...Ryou-san it's a bit heavy but I think I can manage" Tohru whispered as her arms shook a bit at the strain of lifting the table. the boy smiled and began to walk forward prompting Tohru to walk bacwards as they tried to manuvure the table between the small space of the legs (two side curtains in the wings).

The two teens made their way slowly onto stage left while blending into the darkness with their solid black clothing. Tohru looked over her shoulder at the young girl belting out the hauntingly sweet song and smiled in admiration as she softly set the table down with Ryou, "damn it! the rope is slipping! watch your fingers Kobayashi-kun!" came a harsh grunt whispered from the right wing. Tohru looked over and saw two kids struggling to hold a rope that was shaking and unraveling in the middle. Tohru followed the rope's path upward and saw the large trembling cresent moon shaped wooden fixture that was attatched to the end of the braking rope, and over top of the young singer. Tohru gasped in horror as her mind quickly processed the ultimately dangerous outcome of the prop's eminate drop.

Tohru turned on her heel quickly before Ryou could question her sudden eratic behavior and ran towards downstage center(the area closest to the audience on the stage where the two performers were in the midst of wrapping up their piece. "Watch out!" Tohru yelled at the girl as she leapt up on top of the black piano landing with a soft thump on her left foot and then using her right foot she stepped forward onto the edge of the piano and pushed herself off in one fluid swift movement. Her sudden jump caused her to land on her hands in an awkward handstand position as she kicked out her legs to knock the shocked young soprano off of her feet and onto her butt a few feet from the microphone stand. Tohru then cart wheeled herself onto her feet she tumbled forward onto the other girl just as the large wodden moon came crashing onto the stage crushing the microphone stand and causing the audience and stage hands to gasp and shriek at the shocking crash.

"Oh my god! Sister! Sister are you alright!" the young pianist cried out as she rushed over to the dazed and frightened singer laying on the stage underneath Tohru who was trying to shake her head of the dizziness she was now feeling from the fall. Suddenly the lights came up on stage and in the house as stage crew members rushed out to the stage to check on the two fallen teenage girls, Kyou, Yuki, Shigure, and Hatori all jumped up from their seats as the crash ocurred and looked up panickedly towards the stage "Honda-san!" Yuki gasped as he watched the theater's crew and players flood the stage. "Oh my gosh! Um...Someone please call a doctor!" someone yelled from on stage, Shigure and Hatori exchanged looks before Hatori sighed and nodded impassively "come on let's go" he told Shigure as he quickly made his way to the backstage entrance followed by Shigure. '_Tohru you idiot! what the hell did she think she was doing? I wonder if she got hurt...' _Kyou thought nervously as he and Yuki both ran outside the auditorium to wait for their cousins and Tohru to return from admist the chaos.

**Outside in the Parking lot **

" What was she thinking! If that thing had fallen on her she could've gotten herself killed!" Kyou ranted as he paced impatiently infront of Hatori's car. Yuki was leaning back against the passenger's side of the car with his arms crossed over his chest; his thoughts wracked with worry. "I mean who does she think she is leaping over pianos and crap? She could have fallen off the piano and broke her neck! and it would have been all her fault!...idiot" Kyou continued to curse and mumble angrily as his pacing increased. Yuki looked up to watch Kyou's tedious pacing and the purple orbed teen began to scowl at the loud and annoying redhead, "would you stop that idiotic ranting...you're giving me a headache" Yuki said coldly as Kyou stopped and turned to look him in the eye. The fiery teen glared at his cousin "well then stop listening ya dirty rat! the least you could do is pretend that your worried" Kyou retorted as he stopped a few feet in front of Yuki.

Yuki Pushed himself off the car slightly and took a step toward Kyou "how I express my emotions is no concern of yours! besides what Honda-san did up there was very noble, she saved that girl's life...you should be praising her actions rather than denouncing them...or is kindness to big of a concept for your tiny brain?" Yuki said coolly with a superior smirk on his lips. Yuki's trick proved fruitful as his words instantly rilled up the redheaded youth causing Kyou to flush with anger; just as Yuki had hoped he would. Ever since they had both begun living with Shigure Kyou had always had a tendency to get really angry and passionate at the smallest things. And Yuki had discovered early on that he also had a knack for bringing out this fiery, wild, and stragnely atractive side of Kyou. Often times Yuki enjoyed to anger Kyou simply for his own amusement, just to see how far he could really push the cat to the edge. Yuki wasnt sure why he found this constant need to try and push Kyou to the limit, he only hoped that one day if he pushed Kyou hard enough the cat would hit his boiling point and then Yuki would finally have his answer.

Kyou stepped closer to Yuki and grabbed the other boy's collar causing him to jerk closer to Kyou's face "look you damn rat, you know what I mean so stop trying to make me feel stupid! You know what I cant stand that superior smart-alick attitude of yours! One of these days I'm going to scrub that princey smirk off your face with a brick!" Kyou hissed as he panted angrily in Yuki's face. Yuki felt a familiar tingle run up his spine as Kyou's warm breathy pants caressed his cold and suddenly dry lips, '_wow he seems really pissed...'_ Yuki thought unsurely. But the fierce determined look in Kyou's eyes only made Yuki bolder as he decided to push Kyou as far as he could go. "Oh really..." Yuki replied smartly as he licked his lips dry lips trying to absorb some moisture. "You think you're so tough cat...you always talk about how one day you're going to beat me. Well I'd like to see you try...I mean you cant even beat Haru so what makes you think you could ever _beat _me?" Yuki hissed tauntingly.

Kyou's eyes narrowed in anger as his body began to shake with rage, Kyou pushed Yuki back roughly against the car door and pressed his body closer to Yuki's as the grip on Yuki's collar tightened. Yuki's eyes widened slightly as a pang of fear struck his heart at the strange look in Kyou's eyes. Kyou felt his heart pounding violently in his chest, stirred by anger, confusion, and some strange emotion that Kyou couldnt quite name but felt it to be something akin to _want_. '_What is going on with me? why am I feeling this way...he makes me so damn mad but still...something...something...I dont know what it is but something...seems to want...need to be closer...closer to...that damn Yuki' _ Kyou thought as he looked down into Yuki's anxious and frightened eyes. Kyou felt his breath hitch as he looked back at the boy with his marron eyes full of confusion and clouded with a strange emotion that Yuki could not really decipher...something strange...something hungry...something carnal.

Kyou's eyes darted back and forth between Yuki's questioning eyes and his soft silghtly trembling lips, but before either one of them could think about, before either one could stop it Yuki leaned upwards and pressed his lips against Kyou's. Kyou's body stiffened at the initial contact but soon he Kyou softened into the kiss as Yuki brought his hands up to cup Kyou's warm flushed cheeks as Kyou deepened the sloppy needy kiss. Yuki closed his eyes as he pushed further into the kiss and slid one shaky hand down to rest on Kyou's chest. As soon as Yuki's hand touched Kyou's chest the sudden touch caused a spark to ignite inside of Kyou that caused his body to grow stiff again in fear of what this might mean. Kyou imediately pried his lust heavy lids open and tightened his grip on Yuki's shoulders before pulling abruptly out of the kiss and stumbling back a few steps.

Yuki's eyes poped open at the sudden loss of contact and he looked over in confuscion and slight disapointment at the frightened Kyou. Kyou was panting heavily as he looked over at Yuki with his eyes wide in fear and stinging with the fresh salt of tears begining to was against the corner of his eyes. Kyou brought a trembling hand up to his swollen flushed lips and touched the soft appendages gingerly as his eyes suddenly narrowed in disgust at Yuki. "Why...why did you...what the hell is your problem!" Kyou yelled at Yuki as he wiped the back of his hand over his lips roughly. Yuki watched the gesture with a small tinge of hurt and anger as Kyou backed up further from Yuki "is this some sort of sick joke!" Kyou yelled at him again as his voice cracked slightly in anger. Yuki was at a loss for words as he straightened himself up "um...look...Kyou...I...I didnt mean it...it was an accident" Yuki said guiltily as he gave Kyou a somber look.

Kyou felt the anger rise in him again as Yuki straightened his collar, suddenly Yuki looked over Kyou's shoulder and suddenly hi face changed to that of one filled with relief "Shigure!" Yuki called out causing Kyou to turn around as well. Suddenly the tense awkward air passed as the boys saw Shigure and Hatori walking out of the auditorium and towards the car, "oh there you are! I thought you two might have killed each other or something by now!" Shigure said good naturedly as he and Hatori approached the car. Behind them was a tall young man with long dark brown hair dressed in all black and in his arms was an unconcious Tohru, "Tohru!" "Honda-san!" Yuki and Kyou called out at the same time as the man came up to meet the four Sohma men as he carried Tohru. "Is she alright?" Yuki asked Hatori as he noticed the dirty and scuffed up condition the girl was in.

"She's got a nice bruise on her head so she's been out for a few minutes...but I think she should be ok" the man carrying Tohru said, "who are you?" Kyou asked suspiciously. "Oh that's Ryou-kun...he was one of the stage crew members working with Tohru...he offered to help us take her out to the car for us since me and Haa-san's _backs_ are so bad" Shigure said with a wink in the boys' direction. '_In other words he had to carry Honda-san because Hatori or Shigure would have transformed' _Yuki thought to himself with a sweat drop. "Kyou, Yuki get into the car...we're going to take Honda-kun back to the mainhouse so that I can examine her properly to make sure there isnt any serious damage" hatori said flatly and both younger boys nodded and went to open up the back door so that Ryou could put Tohru in. "Thank you so much Ryou-kun! I hope the rest of the cabaret goes well...please give Minaba-san my best" Shigure said with a wave as he climbed into the passenger's seat and Hatori started up the car.

Ryou stepped back from the car and waved them off as Hatori pulled out of the parking lot. As they drove out of the lot and away from the building Kyou looked over at Yuki stealing a quick glance at the seemingly preoccupied boy. Kyou felt heat rise in his cheeks as he turned away from Yuki and looked back out his own window '_why is this happening to me? why am I feeling this way...especially towards...towards that damn rat! I mean he's a...he's a guy...is it...is it possible that he's playing with my mind? Is this some sort of twisted plan of his to try and humiliate me more...or is it...no. It cant be...I cant let him control my thoughts...I have to fight this...these feelings...I cant let him win...I wont give him the satisfaction of toying with my emotions' _Kyou thought as he tightened his jaw in determination. No matter what happened or how much his feelings were confusing him, he would never admit weakness to his sworn enemy...he'd never admit his feelings for Yuki. He'd have to stay one step ahead of his cousin in this twisted game of hearts and egos...he had to protect his pride and his heart...no matter what the costs.

T.B.C...(maybe?)

A/N: Wow! that took me a long time! I've wanted to do a yaoi story for like freaking ever! I'm glad I got this off my chest...dont worry the begining is a bit jumbled but it'll all start to come together get more romantic, more angsty and more awesome! Oh and if this story is liked at all and I continue it...I will switch off like every other chapter or so and focus on Yuki/Kyou and Hatori/Tohru or Tohru/OC! (Please tell me which you prefer Hatori/Tohru or Tohru/OC...aka Ryou! remeber majority rules!) But this story is mainly a Yuki/Kyou story...whether the Hatori/Tohru pairing is liked enough in the story as I start to introduce it will determine how much time I spend focusing on them. Please be nice and REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! -Love Chizz


	2. No attachments, no regrets

Hello again! I'm back! I know it was a bit of a wait…but you know how the holidays are…hehe. Well also I've slowly been working on Family Bonds chapter 15! So I'm very proud to say it's almost finished up! Well just remember to read and review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket...but if Natsuki Takaya is ever interested in selling it...she can look me up the phone book!

Ch.2: No attachments, No regrets

**At the main house **

Hatori Sohma quietly closed the shoji doors leading to the guestroom beside his work office, the stoic doctor sighed tiredly as he ran a hand through his slightly mussed black hair to straighten it out. "Oh there you are Haa-san! So how is our precious little flower doing? Is she awake?" came a very familiar and annoying voice from behind the doctor, '_for the love of kami cant you just go home now...'_ Hatori thought with a sweat drop as he turned around to face into his office.

There reclining rather comfortably in the wicker chair beside his desk was Shigure closing a thick medical text book that he had been thumbing through during the wait, '_no doubt just looking through the anatomy section...pervert'_ the taller man thought as he walked over to his large cluttered desk. "I thought you went to see Akito" Hatori stated flatly as he sat down in his swivel chair and began to straighten folders and papers, Shigure seemed to ignore the statement and he looked over at his friend with a pleasant grin that never quite seemed to reach his eyes "you were in there for quite some time...I was starting to think that you hand kidnapped our young flower and whisked her off to some far away exotic island to elope!" Shigure exclaimed dramatically.

Hatori however was in no mood for such theatrics today, not that he ever was when it came to Shigure. "You know what? Despite the fact that I've known you my entire life it still never ceases to amaze me how much of an idiot you can be at time" the dragon said coolly as he glanced up at the novelist briefly before opening up a small file drawer at his desk and placing his papers inside of it.

Shigure pouted managed a few melodramatic tears that sadly were lost on Hatori as he ignored the dog, "oh Haa-san why must you always be so cruel to me?" Shigure whined which only caused Hatori's mild headache to grow '_kami-sama...does he ever know when to stop? I cant take this today my head is killing me...he needs to go'_ Hatori thought to himself as he massaged his temples to try and dull the pain. "She was awake for a few minutes but then I gave her some pain medicen to ease the pain in her wrist and ankle. I believe the ankle is merely sprained but I'm afraid her right wrist is broken...but I wrapped them both and put her arm in a sling to prevent to much strain" Hatori said monotonously.

Shigure's brow furrowed slightly as he frowned "oh dear...that sounds bad. Poor Tohru-kun, it sure will be difficult for her around the house...she has so much to do and then work and school on top of that..." Shigure sighed sympathetically as he rested his chin on his hand. Hatori paused slightly before finally looking up from his filing at the man across from him "that's what I wanted to discuss with you Shigure" Hatori said very professionally causing Shigure to sit up in attention "hmm?" the dog of the zodiac replied questioningly. Hatori leaned back in his chair and crossed his legs with his hands folded neatly on his desk "Honda-kun's wounds are not in such condition that they should be taken lightly...and the only way for her to properly heal without complication would be to cut out any strenuous work and have plenty of rest.

However with all of her duties at your house and with the stress of school and _other_ home related things I don't think that it would be in her favor to recuperate in the midst of all that stress" Hatori said calmly and seriously. Shigure raised a curious eyebrow as he leaned back into the chair as if to take in all that his friend had just informed him of "so you're saying that...Tohru-kun shouldn't come back to the house?" Shigure asked Hatori suspiciously. The doctor chose to ignore the tone of voice his friend had chosen to use "yes. Not permanately of course but just for about three weeks until her ankle and wrist are healed a bit more so that it isn't so hard for her to get around. If she were to go home now she could risk injuring herself further or getting sick from to much strain" Hatori said in the same seriousness with just a hint of defensiveness.

"Amah...I see. That would make sense I suppose, my it sure if strange to see you show such **concern** for someone outside of the family. But I have one question, where on earth would she be staying pray tell if not at my house?" Shigure asked with a cheeky grin as he leaned in towards the desk. Hatori narrowed his eyes and glared at Shigure "You know very well I'm only concerned as a doctor...it's my duty to worry about the health of others and that's all. And don't use that accusatory tone with me Shigure, I'm not **you**." Hatori retorted as glared down on the novelist.

Shigure grinned goofily and nodded his head "Ok. Ok! I'm sorry Haa-san, you know I didn't mean anything by it" Shigure chuckled lightheartedly. Hatori simply rolled his eyes "and as to her accommodations. She will stay here...at the Sohma estate so that I can keep an eye on her and treat her regularly. It wouldn't be wise for her to stay here in the main house but I'm sure I she would be fine in my guestroom at my house. I'm rarely there so she would have plenty of privacy," Hatori said plainly.

Shigure gave him a perverted smirk "your house? Why Haa-san! You dirty old man!" Shigure teased. Hatori felt a slight blush warm his cheeks "shut up you idiot." he grumbled as he tossed a paper weight at Shigure, only narrowly missing him, "hey! Haa-san you almost hit me!" Shigure gasped in shock "I missed" Hatori said bluntly. Shigure whimpered sadly "by the way where are Kyou and Yuki?" Hatori asked as he looked around noticing for the first time that neither boy was present, Shigure quickly changed back into his normal carefree attitude "oh those two silly boys were moping around here like someone had died! It was most depressing so I told them they should go home and do their homework, after all they do have school tomorrow" Shigure said rather proudly.

Now it was Hatori's turn to quirk an accusing eyebrow at Shigure "and they actually listened to you?" Hatori asked in disbelief, Shigure shrugged and smiled sheepishly "well...not exactly. I simply threatened to call Haa-kun and Kagura-kun and tell them to come over...that seemed to get them moving a little faster" Shigure giggled very pleased with himself. Hatori sweat dropped and shook his head "idiot" he cursed under his breath as he returned to his filling.

**At Shigure's house **

The two boys had gotten back to the house about an hour ago and neither had spoken at all during the walk home. It wasn't as if they spoke a great deal to each other on a regular basis but today it was different, the silence that had hung between then was not hostile as usual. It was more uncomfortable and awkward than anything else and both boys couldn't really find the strength to look at each other. All either one could think about was the parking lot incident and then the accident and then Tohru…and then that opened the flood gates to a whole river of other thoughts.

By the time they had gotten back to the house each boy nearly sprinted to their respective calming areas, for Yuki it was his secret base and for kyou it was the roof. By now the sun was beginning to dip down into the mountains causing the blue sky to darken and streak with bold magentas and golden oranges. Kyou sat up on the roof with one arm resting on his raised knee looking up at the sky, Kyou's face looked frozen in thought as he tried to sort through the day's events. '_Damn it…I don't understand any of this! Why is this happening to me…I'm not…not gay…but I…it felt so right then…so…so…oh crap why does everything have to be so complicated' _Kyou thought with a shaky sigh as he leaned back to lay his back on the chilly roof tiles.

Kyou lifted his hand towards his face and gently ghosted them over his lips as he thought back to his earlier incident with Yuki, '_it was just so…intense…I never…I never felt like that before…so weak, so needy, so vulnerable…I hated it…I hate it…I hate him' _Kyou thought as he closed his eyes roughly to stop the onslaught of salty wetness that had been threatening to slip out from his eyes. "Damn him…why do you always have to win? Why do you always have to make me feel so inadequate, so inferior…in school, in fights…. and now this…in this…what ever the hell this thing is that we had today…" Kyou whispered to himself as he reopened his eyes to gaze up at the darkening sky.

'_Tohru…she always liked the sunsets…I wonder if she's awake now? I guess her and that mutt should be back soon'_ Kyou thought with a sigh of relief at the though of Tohru. Tohru, the girl he had so many unknown feelings for, the girl that listened to him and treated him like a human being, the only person…he knew would be able to make him forget this day. The only person who's smile could take away all his problems and worries, that smile that could erase all his worries about Yuki, the kiss, his feelings for Yuki, and his questioning of his own sexuality…all of it could be gone if only she was here.

Kyou was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't notice the creaking of the roof ladder. He hardly even heard the shuffling of feet on the roof before someone began to speak. "I figured you'd be up here" came a familiar voice that Kyou had been trying to forget, the cat in question quickly shot up to his feet "What the hell are you…" Kyou started to question shakily as he backed up from Yuki nearly stumbling on the tiles. Yuki reached out and grabbed Kyou's sleeve pulling him back towards Yuki and away from the edge, "watch it! You could have fallen and broken your neck, stupid cat," the dark haired boy sighed as Kyou wrenched his arm from Yuki's grasp.

Kyou felt his face heat up again slightly at having the other boy touch him "shut up! No one asked you to come up here!" Kyou retorted as he walked pass Yuki and sat back down in his original spot. '_This is too much…I cant see him right now. Damn it why me? Please just go…go…I'm way to confused to see him right now'_ Kyou thought to himself as he tried to close his eyes and ignore the presence of the slightly shorter boy. '_Kami, why does my stomach feel like this…like before back at that damn show…I don't understand and it's pissing me off! What did that stupid rat do to me now…why does he insist on making my life a living hell' _Kyou screamed in his mind as he buried his face in his palms as his arms rested on his knees.

Suddenly Kyou's body stiffened as he felt sudden warmth lingering in the air beside him, looking up from his hands he saw Yuki sitting down on the roof with his legs outstretched about a foot away from him. Kyou bristled and nearly hissed at the dark haired boy as he snapped his head around to look at him "wh-what the hell is wrong with you? Can't you hear good rat-boy? I told you to go AWAY," Kyou yelled through gritted teeth as he leaned towards Yuki intimidatingly. Yuki however was less than intimidated and he glared Kyou right back immediately recognizing this familiar "game". "I live in this house too idiot. So I have just as much right to be here as you" Yuki replied coolly as he stared down the very agitated cat, "I DONT care…just leave me alone damn it!" Kyou hissed as he used his hand to shove Yuki's shoulder. "Yuki leaned his face closer to Kyou's "make me" Yuki hissed coldly as he grabbed Kyou's hand from his shoulder and held it tightly between them.

Yuki could feel something building up, something boiling up inside of his chest urging him forward, urging him to push Kyou over the edge. He could see it in his eyes; Yuki saw all the anger, confusion, and desperation swirling around the boy's maroon eyes. And he wanted to test it, he wanted to know how far he could push it, he wanted to know once and for all what was waiting at the end of this game of playing with fire. After all that had happened that day and all the things he'd been feeling since the day Kyou moved in, he had to know how the other boy felt. He had to see how the game would end, if it could end. He knew that once he found out that would be it. And he wanted to…no he needed to find out.

Before Kyou could think of a response Yuki pulled Kyou's arm towards himself causing Kyou to be yanked into Yuki. In an instant Yuki's lips were pressed against his in hard needy, passionate kiss, nether of them was sure who had started the initial kiss but after the first few moments of shock both boys were full on participants. Yuki let Kyou's hand slip from his and it rested on Yuki's warm trembling chest, As Kyou leaned more into the kiss he bit lightly on Yuki's bottom lip begging entrance. Yuki closed his lust-clouded eyes as he admitted Kyou entrance and leaned back onto the cold roof, his pale lithe fingers reached up to Kyou's wild orange hair. Kyou swept his inexperienced tongue around the sweet moist cavern of Yuki's mouth, then as their tongues met a new spark was set off and a new more intimate battle for dominance.

As the kiss intensified Yuki's hands found their way down Kyou's back and snaked up under his shirt. Kyou let out a small moan into Yuki's mouth as the rat's cold fingers brushed over the sensitive skin of his lower stomach and up over his chiseled abs. Kyou's mind was fogging over with a million and one thoughts but none of which were at all comprehensible, all except one. The need to breathe was one that wrenched at both boys' throats and forced them to finally pull away from ravaging each other's lips in order to take in some much needed oxygen.

AS both boys broke away panting they looked up at each other with eyes full of passion and wonder as they stayed in their previous positions trying to regain use of both their lungs and brains. As soon as Kyou's conscious returned to him he rolled back off of Yuki and onto his behind as he looked down still red faced and panting at his rumpled shirt. Yuki could only lean his head back further and close his eyes as he allowed the cool evening air to caress his flushed cheeks, a quick breeze of cold air on his bare chest alerted Yuki for the first time that his shirt had become un buttoned some time during their little romp.

"Why…why did you do that?" a low hoarse voice drifted into Yuki's ears and he lifted his head to look up at the boy who was addressing him, "why couldn't you just leave…why did you have to stay and make me feel like _that_ again. Why Yuki…why are you doing this to me" Kyou's voice was oddly serious and yet somewhat sad, Yuki's eyes were wide at the tone of the short tempered boy as he sat up slightly on the roof "Kyou…I…I think we need to talk. About what just happened…and…and earlier" Yuki was able to force out shakily as he tried to look Kyou in the eye. But the other boy still had his head down "I don't want to…I don't want to talk about…or think about…because…because I'm…I'm afraid" the cat said in a choked whisper as he lifted his weary frightened eyes to look at Yuki.

"I'm afraid…of what this all might mean…I don't understand these feelings and it's…it's pissing me off" Kyou said in a strained voice as the anger had begun to lace together with the fear in his voice. "This is weird…. too weird. I mean you're a guy…and…and you're…you're that damn rat…this is just…too much…I cant…" Kyou's words died off as his voice trembled with each word he spoke. Yuki sat up straight and bowed his head slightly letting his fringe cover his eyes and shade much of his face, "I know…I-I was scared too…when it happened but…but look…I don't want this to be too awkward…I mean I wish we could just go back to normal but…" Yuki trailed off. Deep down he knew that what he says was only partially true, there was a part of him that regretted pushing Kyou to this…that wanted everything to go back to how they were before today. But then another part of him was relieved that it had finally come to a head, part of him didn't want to forget what happened…part of him wanted to know where they could go from here.

But Yuki knew that it was a ridiculous wish and that holding on to that would only further complicate matters, and kami only knew that life in the Sohma household was complicated enough without adding this to it. Kyou looked up at Yuki and let out a bitter laugh "normal? When has life ever been normal around here? Especially after today…what happened earlier was not normal! What just happened now was not normal…we…**this** could never be normal!" Kyou yelled as he slammed his fists onto the rough rooftop. Yuki flinched slightly at the hard thumping sound and sighed "kyou…" he started to say but he was cut off. "It's true…it's true and you know it! Damn it you know it…and yet you insist on playing around with these sick little games! Don't pretend that you _care_ about my feelings or that you feel _sorry _for what happened…just stop! Ok stop it!" Kyou yelled as he felt hot tears sting his eyes.

He turned away quickly not wanting Yuki to see him in the less than manly state he was in, but Yuki could see the hurt…the anger and the utter hopelessness in Kyou's voice. "And what about Tohru." Kyou said in a voice barely above a whisper, Yuki felt his heart skip a beat at the mention of the girl's name, the one person that he knew could possibly hurt the most because of this…the person he wanted to hurt the least. "What do you think she's going to think? Huh? What about her…I mean I thought we could…I wanted to…to…but it's all lost now. She was my one chance…my one chance at normalcy, at warmth, at a future…and you…you just TOOK THAT AWAY!" Kyou shouted at the other boy as he struck out his fist and punched Yuki hard in the left cheek causing the other boy's head to snap to the right.

Yuki sat there silently for a moment with his eyes wide as he held his bruised cheek and Kyou sat staring at the boy in question, panting wildly as he brought his fist back down to his lap. Kyou swallowed rather loudly as he awaited the usual retaliation, he waited for Yuki to spring to his feet and send the cat flying off the roof as he had threatened many times before but it never happened.

"I…I love her too you know. And I know that…that Honda-san is a very caring forgiving person…she'd never think ill of you or anyone…no matter what mistakes you made…but…you have to figure out your real feelings for her on your own" Yuki said in a quiet yet eerily calm voice. "I have already accepted that my love for Honda-san is more brotherly than romantic…because I know that…no matter how deeply I love her we could never be…like that. Like a _normal _couple…but you…you have to decide that on your own. But me…I can no longer lie to myself and pretend to have hope…because I've excepted the truth of my weakness…my curse" Yuki finished solemnly as he turned to face Kyou with cold red rimmed eyes.

Kyou turned away and refused to look at Yuki "damn you…you always manage to do it don't you? You always manage to ruin it for me…everything I want…you always take it from me...ever since we were kids…I thought there was nothing left to take. But you proved me wrong" Kyou said hoarsely in a bitter tone. Yuki closed his eyes sat up on his knees preparing to take his leave "no…I just told you the truth…So I don't see why you have to act so childish about it…whether you choose to accept it or not is your business…I don't care what you do now…I…I cant deal with this right now" Yuki said with a hint of weary annoyance in his voice. As Yuki went to stand up he felt something tug on his sleeve and bring him crashing back to his knees, before he could utter a word of protest he felt warm lips being pressed to his roughly as a warm sturdy chest pressed against his own.

Yuki couldn't think as Kyou's lips continued their assault; all he could do was gently melt into the fiery kiss as he felt his heart begin to pump harder. He could feel the blood rushing to his cheeks and to another area that he never particularly paid much attention to before, but now as he arched into the quick fumbling hands that caressed his chest he was well aware of his anatomy. But all to quickly Kyou pulled out of the kiss and Yuki gave a small-disappointed moan as the warmth left him, Kyou looked Yuki in the face with a hard flushed expression. "That's why…that's why I'm acting so _childish._ Because I know that I'll never be able to do that with her…with anyone…because I'm just so damn confused…and I don't know what to do and she isn't here to help me through this! So now what am I supposed to do smart-ass? NOW WHAT?" Kyou yelled at his cousin.

Then when he couldn't hold it in anymore Kyou slumped his shoulders forward and dropped his head so that his orange locks covered much of his face, '_damn it…what am I doing…I'm acting like such a fool. I can't believe I'm sitting here about to cry…about to friggin cry! And in front of that damn rat…why him…why now? Oh god…I can't take this…Tohru…why aren't you here? Why cant you be here to tell me it's all gonna be ok…why aren't you here?' _Kyou screamed in his mind as he closed his eyes and senses to the world around him.

Then suddenly Kyou felt thin but strong arms cradle around his torso and pull him into something warm and frail yet at the same time sturdy. It wasn't until Kyou felt the small brush of lips against his forehead that Kyou realized what was going on. Yuki was holding him…Yuki was holding him? The same Yuki who had been his mortal enemy since birth, who had publicly humiliated him in front of his family countless times. The same Yuki whose eyes had once shown with pure disgust every time he claimed yet another victory on Kyou, that same Yuki was now gently holding him.

"Kyou…Kyou listen to me…I'll make you a deal ok? Whenever you need someone…whenever you feel like you want another body to comfort you…come to me" Yuki whispered in Kyou's ears causing shivers of pleasure to run down Kyou's spine. "Until Honda-san returns…and until we can over come…or sort out…whatever the hell it is that we're feeling now…we can seek comfort in each other…I'm not saying we have to be friends…or change how we think…but when we need it…when we need _this_. We can come to each other…no questions asked…no guilt…no attachments" Yuki said as his voice began to falter. He knew what he was proposing was outrageous and he knew that it would only lead to trouble…lead to more confusion, but something inside of him was telling him that he needed to do this…that this was the only way. And even now as he held his childhood rival in his arms so tenderly whispering into his ear, he couldn't help but feel just how right it all seemed somehow,

Kyou could sense this too and it scared him, but he was more afraid to let go than to stay in his arms. Kyou's mind tried it's best to mull over the proposition Yuki had made, everything in his head told him "no" and told him that this was a bad idea…that he was just asking for trouble. But this feeling he felt…that warm contented feeling he felt throb inside his heart as he wrapped his arms around the rat, told him that he needed to test this…to see where this strange, this new, this forbidden deal would take him. And before Kyou's brain could connect to his mouth he spoke up "ok…I'll…I'll do it" Kyou said in a voice barely above a whisper as he pulled out of Yuki's arms and looked him intensely in the eyes. Yuki smirked slightly and reached out a pale cold hand to caress Kyou's cheek and then he leaned in gently and kissed him on the lips, it was a chaste fleeting kiss but still just as powerful as any words at the moment could have been.

"YUUUUKI-KUN! KYOOOO-KUN! I'M HOOOOME! I HOPE YOU TWO HAVENT DEMOLISHED THE HOUSE YET…OR KILLED EACH OTHER!" came an annoyingly familiar voice that caused both boys to involuntarily jump apart. "Damn dog…he hasn't been here two seconds and already I got a headache," Kyou muttered as he rolled his eyes and ran a hand through his mussed up hair. Yuki sighed as he stood up and stretched slightly "I'm leaving…Shigure might start to worry if he doesn't see anyone soon" Yuki said boredly as he scratched his head. Yuki turned to the ladder and began to walk towards it when he was stopped by a voice. "Yo rat!" Kyou called out causing Yuki to turn around with a slightly surprised look on his face, "just remember…that deal doesn't change anything…I-I still think you're a spoiled stuck up dirty bastard! And I **will** beat you some day. So don't think that this means I don't still hate you" Kyou said sternly as he tried to hide the forcedness in his tone.

Yuki smirked at the cat and then turned his back to him and began to descend the ladder "In your dreams.. Oh, and I still think you're an ignorant classless dunce…and trust me...about our little deal…_love_ has nothing to do with it" Yuki said coolly before he disappeared down the ladder. Kyou smiled at the ladder where the boy had once been before he turned his gaze back to the vastly darkening sky. He took comfort in Yuki's words, for him love was a word that he was not ready to use especially in this new development, relationship or whatever the hell it was. He wasn't quite sure what the near future held in store for them but he knew whatever it was it couldn't be good.

Later that night as Yuki laid on his futon staring up at the dark shadow draped walls around him he couldn't stop his mind from wandering back to the day's earlier events. He couldn't believe what had transpired between then, after all the strange feelings he'd felt towards Kyou in the past few weeks he was dumbfounded that something like this was actually happening. He was torn between wanting to jump for joy and wanting to scream his lungs out and rip out his hair in anger, he knew he was playing with fire again and that was dangerous. But now he was also playing with his heart and Kyou's as well, he thought back to his words earlier that night _love has nothing to do with it_. He only half believed it himself when he'd said it but he knew that he would have to believe it. It was the only way to insure that he wouldn't get hurt.

He had always been good at keeping his emotions locked up, but with this…he was unsure if he could pull it off. He only hoped for his sake and for Kyou's that he could control his emotions and stay true to their agreement of "no attachments, no regrets". He just had to remember that Kyou hated him and probably always would, and he knew he should as well. But then again everyone knows that there is a thin line between love and hate, and crossing that line just may be easier to do than previously thought.

T.B.C

A/N: Finally I'm done! Sorry it was a little OOC for Kyou but oh well to bad! Sorry next time there will be some Hatori/Tohru goodness! Yey! So tell me how do you like it so far? Too angsty? To melodramatic? To much making out (hah! Like you can ever have too much)! Please tell me what you think! Also I was thinking about possibly putting a lime or maybe a lemon in the story (not until later in the chapters though…not soon). Should I? I've never written lemons or anything before so I'm not sure how it would be but please tell me if I should (I'd have to up the rating to M of course). And if I do write a lemon or lime should it be yaoi or a hetero pairing? Or do you want it to just be angsty and fluffy (wow that's an oxymoron lol)? Please let me know if I should continue or not…only your feedback will decide. So REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!

-Chizz


	3. Fools Rush In

Hey people! After months on hold I'm finally gonna update this baby. I'm uber mad because at my aunt's house her laptop does not have a place for me to insert my jump drive, which has a bunch of nearly complete updates for like 5 of my stories. So this chapter I have to rewrite…all over again so yes I'm not a happy camper. But reviews would make me feel better. Once again I'm SO SORRY for the long wait.

**Disclaimer:** Don't make me have to say it again, you know the drill people!

Ch.3: Fools Rush In 

** The Next Day **

The sun wasn't completely out when Yuki got out of bed that morning. He let out a groan and rubbed the heel of his palm against his sleep heavy eyes to try and wake himself up. '_6:13 am…oh great' _Yuki though to himself as he spared a glance toward the Mickey mouse shaped alarm clock on his night stand.

Usually the slate haired Sohma wouldn't be getting up for school until about quarter to seven; about 35 minutes before they left. But today was different. Today Yuki was up nearly a half hour before he needed to be and yet he still felt like he was waiting to fall asleep. Which maybe he was. Ever since the ordeal with Kyou on the roof Yuki's brain had been swirling non-stop.

Most of the night he had spent staring up at the ceiling thinking and waiting. Waiting for sleep, waiting for morning, waiting for answers; just waiting. He wasn't quite sure when or if he had finally drifted off to sleep. All he did know was that it was morning now and that meant only one thing; he'd have to face Kyou today. Yuki felt a chill of fear, or maybe it was anxiousness, run through his body at the thought.

By the time he had stumbled his way into the bathroom to shower his anxious nerves had caused his stomach to begin to churn. "Damn it…why is this making me so nervous? It's just a temporary thing…no attachments, no regrets…" Yuki murmured shakily to himself as he gripped the edge of the marble sink tightly. But the moment Yuki looked into his reflection in the cabinet mirror he knew just how silly he sounded.

He could see in the reflection of his own eyes, just how bad of a liar he was. Now it seemed as though those words he had spoken so easily last night were choking him now. But that was their agreement, no attachments and no regrets. He knew it was stupid of him to suggest this arrangement in the first place but none of that seemed to matter last night.

Even though he knew how hard and potentially devastating this agreement could be on himself, Kyou, and Tohru, he had still done it. Even now as he stood staring coldly a reflection of watery lavender eyes he couldn't regret what he did. Although he knew when probably would later.

But at that moment when he held Kyou's strong trembling body against his and saw all the confusion and need in those hateful maroon depths he couldn't help himself. And truthfully he didn't want to.

**Downstairs **

"Oy, mutt! Tell me again why I'm the one who has to cook?" Kyou seethed as he stirred a pot of something liken to oatmeal. The "mutt" in question was sitting quite comfortably at the end of the dining table reading a newspaper. At first he appeared to be ignoring his younger cousin and said boy was beginning to lose what little patience he had for the man.

"Sop ignoring me damn it!" the redhead shouted as he through a wooden spoon at the older man. Shigure just barely missed the flying utensil and finally looked up from over the top of his newspaper and gave him a condescending look "because Yuki was still asleep and besides him you're the only one who looks cute in the cooking apron" the dog of the zodiac grinned before ducking as another kitchenware item was hurled his way.

"IF YOU DON'T SHUT I'M GONNA RIP YOU A…" Kyou's rant was cut short as Yuki walked through the doorway holding a cooking skillet and looking none to amusedly at Kyou. "Well that's a strange way to greet someone in the morning" Yuki replied sarcastically as he walked over and placed the skillet on the counter. Kyou was speechless for a moment and then his cheeks tinged a bright red as he quickly turned back to the nearly forgotten breakfast he was preparing.

Yuki had caught a glimpse at his flushed face and couldn't help but smile with a twisted sense of pleasure at knowing he was the cause. Unfortunately he wasn't the only one who noticed. "Huh? What's this? Hot headed little Kyou-kun isn't going to snap back?" Shigure gasped in mock awe as he placed his newspaper down and looked over at Kyou curiously.

"Shut up…" Kyou replied half heartedly as he came towards the table and set down the pot of steaming oatmeal. Yuki sat down at his usual place and grabbed one of the bowls sitting in the center and a spoon, trying not to look up at the other teen as he sat down uneasily under Shigure's scrutinizing gaze.

"Wow…it seems that ever since Yuki walked in Kyou-kun has lost his fire. How strange…" shigure pondered aloud as Kyou grabbed a bowl and dished out a portion of the hot mixture for himself. Yuki had just finished his first mouthful when he chanced a glance towards his older cousin and saw that familiar look of unabashed intrigue and perverse enjoyment on his lean face.

"Cut it out Shigure. It's too early in the morning for your childish antics. Just leave him alone," Yuki said with a small sigh as he returned his gaze to his food. Shigure perked up in slight surprise at the fairer boy's comment, as did Kyou. The redhead through Yuki a heated glare as if to start an argument about not needing his help, but Yuki met his eyes with a hard look of his own that seemed to convey much more than words.

Kyou seemed to get it and begrudgingly turned his eyes back to his bowl and began eating again with renewed vigor. "How interesting…" Shigure cooed wickedly after having witnessed the silent exchange. "So has it finally happened? Has our dear little Yuki-kun finally managed to tame the angry beast and get Kyou to submit to his superior skill? Oh my…I never thought I'd see the day…" shigure pondered aloud with mock wonder.

That was the final straw. Kyou slammed his spoon onto the table and Yuki closed his eyes and shook his head, '_Damn you Shigure…you just had to keep pushing him, didn't you?' _ Yuki thought as he looked up passively and watched a furious Kyou nearly leap across the table and grab Shigure by the front of his robes. "Uh…um…K-Kyou-kun what are you doing? I was only kidding…no need to get so upset" Shigure grinned nervously as Kyou held the skillet from before above his head threateningly.

"How dare you even imply that I would ever submit to anyone? You no good bastard! Especially not to that damn rat!" Kyou nearly growled with raw anger. "After I get through with you, you're never gonna be able to write again!" Kyou seethed as he pulled his hand back to prepare a striking blow to Shigure's temple with the skillet. Luckily for Shigure and his editor Yuki caught Kyou's arm mid swing and yanked the skillet away from him.

"Oh bless you Yuki-kun…" Shigure wept in relief as Kyou let go of his robes and stood up to face Yuki. "What's the big idea you damn rat? You want me to kick yer ass too?" Kyou fumed as he clenched his fists at the ready. But Yuki simply rolled his eyes at the cat and began walking away towards the front door "come on idiot, we better leave now or we'll be late for school" Yuki said coolly as he began to walk off without even waiting for Kyou to respond.

Kyou stood there for a moment before gritting his teeth and stomping off towards the door as well, leaving a very confused and intrigued shigure. "How strange…oh Aya is going to love this!" Shigure grinned giddily to himself before jumping up to go phone his flamboyant cousin about the new development.

**Outside **

Yuki was visibly pissed as he briskly stomped out the path through the woods that lead to the main street. He couldn't believe Shigure would do something so stupid, why couldn't he just leave well enough alone? Yuki sidestepped a low branch and stopped briefly to adjust his school bag on his shoulder.

But what had pissed him off the most was how weird Kyou was acting in the first place. The idiot should have known that if he started acting different around Yuki that Shigure, being the nosey immature pervert that he was, would pick up on it. "Stupid, stupid, stupid!" Yuki cursed under his breath as he leaned against a nearby tree and brushed his fringe out of his eyes. He shouldn't be angry with Kyou; he knew that. He should have known Kyou would act weird after what happened the night before.

Theirs was a very delicate and complicated situation, weird to say the least. So Yuki couldn't help but blame himself as well. "Hey! Hey Rat wait up!" that familiar voice almost made Yuki jump in surprise as it knocked him from his own thoughts. He looked back to see a frantic and angry looking Kyou charging up to meet him. "What do _you_ want now?" Yuki grated out a bit harsher than he had intended.

Once Kyou had caught up to him he stood there glaring at Yuki and breathing heavily. Yuki looked up at Kyou and waited for him to speak. While he waited for a response he couldn't help but let his eyes wander down to the exposed flesh of Kyou's neck and clavicle. Kyou had never been fond of the mandatory uniform necktie so the uniform always looked informal the way he wore it. Besides the missing necktie the first three buttons of the military style uniform top.

It was strange how enticed Yuki felt just watching the tan sweat moistened area rise and fall. Yuki felt his mouth begin to dry out as his eyes traveled back up to Kyou and saw that the cat of the zodiac was now staring with intense and questing eyes at Yuki himself. For a moment he felt like a deer in headlights at the new attention he was receiving but he quickly regained his composure and glared back at the other teen.

"What? Are you going to speak or just stare at me like the idiot that you are?" Yuki snapped a bit defensively as he turned his head away from Kyou and waited for a response. "What the hell was your problem back there? I'm not a little kid and I don't need you to defend me or boss me around like I am one! You got that?" Kyou snapped roughly as he stepped closer to his childhood enemy.

Yuki turned back to Kyou and gave him a cold look as he contemplated how to respond. "I wasn't defending you. I was trying to make sure you didn't do or say anything stupid that might cause trouble for both of us" Yuki replied flippantly. Kyou gave him a displeased look as if he was going to say something back but Yuki cut him off.

"And for future reference, if you don't want people to treat you like a child then don't act like such an immature brat." Yuki spat out icily as he made to push past Kyou and continue on to school. "Well if it's so risky then maybe you should call off this little arrangement or whatever the hell this is!" Kyou scoffed as he pushed Yuki's shoulder and caused him to step back against the tree.

Yuki felt his breath catch in his throat for a moment when Kyou spoke. The look of surprise that crossed Yuki's features must have been noticed b the other boy as well because after that only silence followed. Yuki's heart was thudding loudly in his chest at the thought and he looked up at Kyou only to see that the other teen was now looking off to the side in visible frustration.

Perhaps this was it. Maybe this was the best course of action for everyone's well being. Yuki was really starting to believe that it just might be the right thing to do. He had spent months keeping his feelings locked away in himself and everything was normal. Maybe trying to let those secret desires out wasn't the best thing to do. Yuki knew he was just playing himself, and Kyou. He knew that Kyou loved Tohru and that the bubbly girl loved him as well. It was already set. Their futures were obviously interwoven and that equation left no room for Yuki.

Right now Kyou was just lonely and confused; Yuki knew this. And by forcing this arrangement upon him under the guise of sympathy, Yuki was merely taking advantage of him. Yuki knew this as well. In fact he had known all along and he almost welcomed this 'way out' that Kyou had suggested. Finally, after endless moments Yuki spoke "Maybe you're right. Maybe we should forget the whole thing," he said in a small hollow voice that sounded foreign to his own ears.

Kyou looked back up at him with a look of puzzlement "huh? Are you serious?" The redheaded teen asked him in a low shaky voice. Yuki didn't look at Kyou but simply shrugged "Sure. You're probably right…maybe this is too much for us to handle" the slate haired boy replied detachedly as he glanced defiantly up to meet the puzzled maroon eyes that awaited him.

"So we can call it off, if you want to," Yuki said in a near whisper as he felt his body temperature begin to rise at the closeness between them. Kyou looked at Yuki with a look that seemed to jumble all the emotions he felt at that moment, which were hard to decipher. But Yuki didn't miss the brief flicker in his eyes that seemed to mirror disappointment. Yuki quickly dismissed the look however and stood there waiting for Kyou's answer.

After a few minutes of dead silence Yuki decided that maybe the silence was his answer. So Yuki nodded a bit stiffly and sighed, "okay…I guess that settles it" he said with a sad smile as he pushed himself up from against the tree. He had decided that enough was enough and he didn't have the strength to fool himself with hope any longer, he was ready to pull the curtain.

So it came as quite a surprise to Yuki when he was roughly shoved back against the tree by two strong arms that seemed quite content to keep a firm grip on his upper arms. Yuki looked up at his assailant and scowled darkly "What do you think you're doing stupid cat? Get off of me, I…" but Yuki was cut off roughly as something soft and firm crashed itself against his unsuspecting lips.

He was shocked to say the least. So he stood there stiffly as the foreign objects continued their brutally sweet assault to his lips. It wasn't until a few seconds later, when he felt the hands that hap previously held his arms begin to move back and caress the small of his back and shoulder blades that he realized he was being kissed. No, he wasn't just being kissed; Kyou was kissing him.

Yuki wanted to say something but his mouth was otherwise occupied so he simply closed his eyes and let himself go along with it. When he began returning the kiss Yuki brought his hands up to clutch at the fabric of Kyou's shirt to brace himself.

Was it hours or minutes that passed by before they both relented in favor of much needed air? Neither of them knew for sure but by the time they had parted lips the two teens allowed themselves to sink down onto the soft forest ground. They stayed like that; kneeling and panting with their foreheads pressed together. Finally a rustle of branches by a nearby sparrow broke the amiable silence that had grown between them.

"Kyou…I…I don't understand. I thought you wanted…" Yuki spoke in a breathless tone as he unconsciously pushed a crop of sweat dampened hair from the other boy's face. Kyou gave him a halfhearted scowl and pushed himself slightly away from Yuki and sat on his rear. "Don't be so conceited you damn rat. Don't think that just because it's hard that I cant handle it. You don't know what I can and can't handle so don't freaking act like it" Kyou huffed as he straightened his shirt a bit.

Yuki stared at him dumbly for a few moments before realization crossed his mind and he frowned "look…Kyou, don't do something your going to regret just because you want to prove me wrong, okay? That's just childish" he replied a little bitterly as he began to stand himself up and dust off his clothes. Kyou let out a small grunt as he stood up sharply and grabbed Yuki's arm "there you go again making up people's minds for them! Just shut the hell up and listen for once!" Kyou snapped and Yuki turned his full attention to the redhead.

"I didn't say that I was doing this because I want to prove you wrong, okay. I'm not stupid and I'm not a baby. I can make my own damn decisions thank you!" Kyou scoffed at the other boy. Yuki was about to reply when Kyou cut him off with a look "shut up I'm not done. I also want you to know that I only do things that I _want_ to do, okay?" The slight blush that rose to his cheeks when he spoke only betrayed Kyou's serious tone and expression.

Yuki looked at him for a minute before shaking his head and smirking "stupid cat…" he grumbled. Kyou just smirked in response and rolled his eyes as he released Yuki's arm "damn rat" he quipped. Yuki tried hard to suppress the jittery feeling in his stomach and the smile threatening to show itself as he looked away from his schoolmate and "partner". "Yuki looked at his watched and chuckled "well, thanks to your lack of restraint we're now 20 minutes late to school. Great job moron" Yuki said dryly as he watched Kyou begin to panic.

"Aaaw Damn it! Now that crazy devil woman is gonna make me stay after for extra clean up duty again!" Kyou cursed as he punched a nearby tree. Yuki couldn't help but laugh at how quickly the other boy could change moods and shook his head.

"Forget it. We'd be nearly 50 minutes late if we started now" Yuki shrugged as he grabbed his forgotten bag and began fixing his post make out hair. "What? Prince Dudley Do-right wants to skip class?" Kyou gasped in sarcastically.

Yuki rolled his eyes and smacked Kyou in the head with his bag "shut up fur ball. I'm hungry; lets go get something to eat. Maybe later we can go see how Honda-san is doing" Yuki said calmly as he began walking up along the path they had intended to walk earlier. Kyou rubbed his nose and cursed under his breath as he watched his companion walk away.

"Hey wait up! What are you hungry for anyway? I just made breakfast before we left the stupid house!" Kyou yelled after him as he jogged to catch up. Yuki smiled with satisfaction to himself as the angry and flustered teen caught up with him.

"Please, you could hardly call that slop you made breakfast. I'm lucky to be alive after eating that" Yuki scoffed haughtily as he watched Kyou's face twist into a scowl. "You ungrateful bastard! Don't insult my cooking! You're the last person who should criticize other people's cooking" Kyou snapped irately as he folded his arms behind his head and glared down his nose at Yuki.

They went on arguing lightly all the way to the diner. But there was little malice behind any of the words they spoke. It was almost…nice, in Yuki's opinion. He still knew it was wrong of him to allow Kyou to get mixed up in this, he knew better. Really, he kept thinking to himself that the best thing for everyone was to just call it off and no have anything to do with Kyou any longer. He knew that was the right answer.

What they were doing was wrong in so many ways. Yuki knew that. He knew that if anyone were to find out about what they were doing it would mean big trouble for both of them. But especially Kyou. God forbid Akito find out about any of this. That's why Yuki vowed to himself that before anything got to out of hand he would stop himself. After all, it was only a temporary arrangement, just until Tohru was better and she could come home. Then it would all stop.

Or at least that's what Yuki told himself. But this new relationship or whatever they had was too exciting and fun to think about all that stuff now. It was selfish, and Yuki knew that. It was wrong, Yuki knew that too. But people are often selfish and foolish at times like these. Yuki knew he should have properly discussed the consequences with Kyou but he couldn't. He wouldn't let himself.

Who could blame him though? Everything seemed to be falling into place before him and nothing else seemed to matter but the present. It's hard to see the clouds rolling in when you're so busy looking at the flowers. It's only until the first drops of rain begin to fall that we begin to realize. But by then the storm has begun and we're standing helplessly below the angry gray sky without an umbrella.

**A/N:** Sorry for the long wait but I've been so stuck for a long time, man. Well that is all for chapter 3. I know I promised some Hatori/Tohru in there but I couldn't find the right place for it. Maybe next time. Well I hope it wasn't too "Queer as Folk" meets "As The World Turns" for you. Lol Please let me know what you thought of it, reviews are highly welcome! That is all for now guys! REVIEW! REVIEW! Much Love, Chizz


End file.
